Hunter
by Annie Leto
Summary: Un fic que reúne los pedidos de las fanáticas de Vampire Knight. Puede contener todo, sólo tienen que pedirlo. Hoy presentamos: "Una Noche Juntos" con Seiren y mi OC secundario, Shiro. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!


Holaaa! Me vengo con éste fic en compensación a la tardanza en actualizar Closer to the Edge, espero que les guste!

* * *

Nombre: Hunter.

Personajes: Seiren.

OC presentes: Shiro Natsuri.

Ubicación: Academia Cross.

* * *

**Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Letra Negrita: **pensamientos.

_Letra Cursiva: _tiempo pasado/recuerdos.

* * *

15 de octubre, 2:00 AM.

* * *

Pudieron haber hecho eso antes, pudieron pero por causas que ninguno quiso entender o simplemente, tratar de analizar se dejaron llevar por el calor del momento. Él estaba aún respirando fuertemente al igual que ella, ambos se miraban.

Los ojos grises azulados del mayor de los mellizos expedían un brillo que jamás habían mostrado, lo mismo con la guardaespaldas del Kuran. En un par de segundos habían terminado ahí juntos, haciendo cosas que nunca esperaron hacerlo. Shiro había venido para pasar unos días en junto a su hermanita que yacía en la Academia Cross, dejó su gran casa de Mónaco para verla y tratar de llevársela consigo, no funcionó y él lo sabía bien.

También sabía que aquella señorita que no caía en sus encantos estaría y nada más dulce que hacerle una exquisita visita digna del mujeriego más grande que rondaba por Europa, dijo que iba a parar toda actividad que tuviese que ver con tener relaciones con otras chicas que no fuesen Seiren, y es que ella además de tenerlo loco, ya formaba parte de algo más que una mujer que no logró conquistar.

–¿Quieres dormirte ya? –siseó ella dándole la espalda, sabía que estaba pensando en varias cosas, supuso que aún estaba hambriento y ya se le daría ganas de beber sangre, ¿cómo ella podía negarse a alimentarlo? Después de todo era un hombre apetecible.

–Seiren –dijo él poniéndose de rodillas y rodeando el cuerpo de ella con ambos brazos de manera que sólo dando un tirón, ya estaba sentada sobre su regazo con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados–. Me encanta cuando te enojas.

–Que no se vuelva una costumbre... no querrás que me enoje de verdad –murmuró desviando la mirada de los ojos grises-azulados del mayor de los mellizos, y no sólo era eso, sino que de aquel rostro perfecto que podía hacer que cualquiera y en serio, cualquiera que no tuviese claro lo que quería se humillase hasta quedar sin dignidad alguna.

–Dijiste que no me deseabas –susurró sensualmente a su oído–, después de escucharte durante toda la noche...–podía ser mordaz cuando quería y también deseoso de provocarla hasta ver en qué punto perdía los estribos.

–¿Quieres que suplique? –haciendo uso de su fuerza, tiró al mellizo sobre la cama y se sentó sobre su abodomen, dejando ambas piernas a sus costados y los brazos sobre su pecho– Eres un cretino, maldito purasangre.

–Me gustan las díficiles de llevar a la cama –dijo tratando de hacer enojar aún más a Seiren, estaba enojada por su mirada aún más fría que de costumbre, los labios apretados y las uñas clavadas sobre su torso.

Shiro deslizó una mano hasta la cintura de Seiren e hizo que cayese sobre su cuerpo.

–Pero... tú me gustas aún más –susurró dándole un pequeño mordisco en el cuello, jugando con fuego, que mejor idea que provocar a Seiren. Escuchó que su corazón latía rápidamente y su piel se erizaba al sentir las manos de Shiro recorriendo su espalda.

–Eres un idiota **–**siseó ella acomodándose sobre el mayor de los mellizos, no iba a admitirlo porque su orgullo no le daba opción, pero, estaba disfrutando de cada roce que el maldito desgraciado les estaba obsequiando. Buscó sus labios para suprimir el hambre de placer que estaba matándola, los encontró y supo como aprovecharlos al máximo.

Antes de comenzar a comerse como lo hicieron hace tan sólo unos minutos, Shiro dio unas cuantas lamidas a la comisura de los labios de Seiren, después de eso, sólo tuvo que dejarse llevar por la lengua de él y su aliento a sangre y vino, exótica y embriagante. Soltó gemidos entrecortados cuando cambiaron de posición y ahora él estaba encima.

–Te puedo dar esto y mucho más, Seiren... sólo tienes que pedírmelo –escuchó que susurraba. Shiro no esperaba una respuesta, escuchar esos suaves gemidos que salían de su boca ya eran suficientes y aumentaron cuando él bajó ambas manos hasta sus muslos y los acariciaron lentamente, arqueó la espalda y estiró los brazos para apegarse al cuello del mellizo.

–Eres tan masoquista... me pasé rechazándote y no te has rendido jamás –murmuró cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por los deseos de él–. No puedo asegurarte nada en un futuro pero... voy a pensarlo –dijo abrazando aún más con fuerza a Shiro.

Él asintió.

–Es más que suficiente –quiso decirle que la iba a esperar, pero no pudo, estaba ocupado haciendo otra cosa en esos momentos.

Sintió que las piernas de Seiren se enredaban alrededor de su cintura, supo que estaba pidiendo más comenzar a juguetear con su labio inferior.

Seiren echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole toda autorización al mayor de los mellizos para comenzar su juego. Disfrutando de cada rincón de su cuerpo e incitandándola a que reacionara, sentía que la temperatura subía a cada roce, mordida o lamida que él le daba, a cada caricia que enloquecía a su cuerpo, mente y espíritu; gimió alto al sentir como uno de sus labios se detenía sobre su seno derecho, sus labios que estaba tibios y la piel fría que poseía hacían un juego perfecto.

–Shi-Shiro eres un maldito...

–Un maldito que adoras –respondió con una sonrisa socarrona.

Y la noche apenas estaba comenzando.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, me explicaré bien ahora. Éste fic será para sus pedidos, me dicen la pareja, situación, lugar, fecha e inclusive la hora y yo escribo xDDD éste es de Lady Mochineta Il Vollo, me lo pidió y se lo hice. Espero sus reviews y pedidos, recuerden, sólo tienen que decirme qué es exactamente lo que quieren n_n**

** Saludos.**

**Annie Leto.**


End file.
